


How does she now?

by Keiko_Yue



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles Prophet, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keiko_Yue/pseuds/Keiko_Yue
Summary: I wrote this drabble a long time ago for the lovelyCastiel_Left_His_Mark_On_Me. Check out her Cockles fics if you haven't already!I hope it's okay that I post this dabble now here as well!
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Series: Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746727
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	How does she now?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Castiel_Left_His_Mark_On_Me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_Left_His_Mark_On_Me/gifts).



> I wrote this drabble a long time ago for the lovely [Castiel_Left_His_Mark_On_Me](https://castiel-left-his-mark-on-me.tumblr.com/). Check out her Cockles fics if you haven't already!   
> I hope it's okay that I post this dabble now here as well!

Misha chuckles. 

„What’s so funny?“, Jensen asks and sneaks a peek over Misha’s shoulder to look on his phone. „Ugh, don’t tell me you’re reading this fanfiction crab.“ 

„It’s hilarious! She totally gets your jealous mood. She’s perfect!“ 

„What?“, Jensen sounds slightly concerned and started reading what Misha shows him. „You’re kidding. This is full of true details! This is one of your fake accounts!“ 

„I swear, I don’t pretend to be this gorgeous girl!“. Misha scrolls to a picture. 

„You mean this is all real? How does she know about this?“ 

„Look at her title. She’s the cockles prophet!“


End file.
